Just Fall
by WWEQueenFreak
Summary: When Adam comes home from a family visit all hell breaks loose, he thinks he only has 3 people but the whole company is behind him. Language, MPreg, Angsty, Slashy, Edge and Christian in coming chapters, with some Centon, Shawter.
1. Chapter 1

This is my First fic about Edge and Christian. I hope Yall like it!

Adam had just gotten back from visiting his family in Canada and was looking for his lover Chris Jericho, who he missed for 2 weeks. He just

couldn't understand figure out why he didn't get calls or emails from Chris when he was in Canada, but he would soon find out.

''Chris, baby I am home!'' Adam knocked hard on Chris' door. ''Hold on a min, Adam, um...shit...'' What was he doing, he never tells me to wait and

he would be happy that I am back. Adam told himself. Adam busted down the door and seen Chris on top of the Miz. ''Chris what the fuck?'' Adam

said nearly in tears, he and Chris had been lovers for 5 years. ''Hell Adam, you knew you shouldn't left me alone. I was showing Miz around for 2

days when you left and we have been like this ever since then. You know how I love my enjoyment, I can't go without it for 2 weeks.'' At that

point Adam was in tears. ''Oh cry little baby cry.'' Chris has said making fun. ''Cry baby, cry baby!'' Miz mocked. ''I am going home and pack my shit

up and move out and never want to see you again. I thought we were going to make it work. Chris what we did for 5 years just up and gone just

like that? Does it mean anything to you?'' ''5 years, wow we have had great time together Adam but you know what you are getting too damn old

to do what I want to do, you are no fun anymore that is why I had to move on to this babe and he will be better then you in every way.'' ''Too

old? Really? Damn Chris I should be saying that to you, you are older then I am.'' ''Don't say that just because Chrissy said that.'' Miz said in his

cocky attitude. ''You better stay out of this...'' ''Oh he can stay as long as he damn well pleases. I thought you were leaving?'' ''I am, have a good

life with your boytoy. In 30 mins you can bring him home and let him stay I will be gone.'' ''Great go then what you waiting for?'' Adam just couldn't

believe what just happened. Why did I leave him here while I was gone, oh right he told me to go without him, just so this could happen. Who do

I go to? Shawn has Paul and they hate me, John has Randy maybe I can go talk to them, we have been friends for a long time. Adam remembered

2 years ago he was Randy's best man at the wedding and after the wedding they all joked that Adam and Chris would be next. They would never

be now. Adam went into the Cena's room at the company, he was so out of it that he wasn't going home, back to the place he and Chris shared

for 5 years he just couldn't handle it there was too many haunting memories. He walked in the room tears streaming down his face.

''Whoa, what's wrong babe?'' Randy asked hugging and wiping away Adam's tears. Adam couldn't let it get to him, Randy's touch, feel, the way his

body felt to his, it made him think of all the memories they had shared. Oh how he missed Randy. Randy, well he couldn't describe what kind of

relationship they had all he knew was that it was better then his and Chris'. He was glad John found Randy before he got hurt real bad. Adam and

Randy were together way before Chris had broken them up and threaten to kill Randy if he ever went to see Adam. ''Did Chris hurt you? Come on

Adam you have to tell us if you want some help from us.'' ''He- He cheated on me with Miz.'' Adam choked, John came to hug him and rubbed his

shoulders. ''I told you that he was going to hurt you one of these days...'' They heard the door open and Morrison came in. ''Yall seen Miz, I have

to tell him something?'' he asked as he rubbed circles around his stomach. ''He's with Chris and he doesn't care about you.'' Adam said with tears

still streaming down his face. ''I am pregnant with his baby and he doesn't give a damn about me or the baby.'' Morrison said as he stormed out of

the room going to get even with Miz. ''We are here for you babe if you need us.'' Randy said hugging Adam again. ''Thanks I love yall, why couldn't

Chris and I be like yall, always loving even when yall get mad?'' ''Chris is too full of himself and the Miz is too, I that isn't going to work out.'' They

were interrupted again this time by Matt Hardy he was in a panic mood. ''CALL 911 CALL 911, MORRISON IS HURT REALLY HURT, HE GOT RAPED, I

AM SO WORRIED.'' '' Matt please calm down, baby you call and Adam and I are going to take Matt to see Jeff.'' Randy said. ''NO I WANT TO STAY

WITH MORRISON, I LOVE HIM.'' '' We are going to take you to Jeff.'' Matt was in a room with Jeff, if anyone would calm him down it would be Jeff.

''Jeff how could Miz and Chris do this to Morrison?'' ''Have you heard the news big brother? Chris and Miz are together and they did this so

Morrison and Adam couldn't get together.'' ''Oh please, Morrison and Copeland? They must be crazy, Morrison and Copeland are friends they don't

fuck.'' ''You don't know what Miz and Jericho are smoking.'' The ambulance came and got Morrison and Matt went with them because he and

Morrison were like long distance lovers.

Meanwhile back with Adam. He asked Randy if Jay was still around. ''Yeah, he is right down the hall talking to Paul.'' Great now I will have to come

face to face with Paul. ''Hey Paul, how are you?'' ''I am doing good Adam, but I heard that you wasn't.'' ''That is right, but I think I am ok now.''

''Good, he wasn't worth your love.'' ''I know, but 5 years...'' Jay went to Adam's aid. ''Paul I will talk to you later, Adam needs me now.'' '' I

understand, hope you are better tomorrow Adam, Shawn and I want to come by and see you.'' ''Ok I hope so.'' Adam choked on his tears. ''Don't

cry over him.'' Paul said again then went to give Adam a bear hug, ''We are all here for you, Shawn is too.'' ''Thanks, Paul.'' Jay went to sit Adam in

a chair. ''Take a breath and tell me what happened.'' ''Do I have to now?'' ''No, you don't but I know it's about Chris.'' ''Please don't go see him, he

has already almost killed Morrison.'' ''We will be alright.'' ''We?'' ''Yeah come on. I will take care of you babe.'' They walked to Chris' room, Jay didn't

make Adam go in. ''Stay out here, I won't be long, then we will go to the hotel.'' ''Ok, after you see him and don't want to talk to me again I will

understand.'' ''No, I will not let you leave, you mean so much to me.'' Jay pressed his lips to Adam's. Jay walked in and started yelling to Chris.

''GET THE FUCK UP AND COME SEE ADAM HE LOVES YOU, DAMN IT, HE IS SO DEPRESSED ABOUT LOSING YOU AND NOW ABOUT MORRISON.'' ''Good,

we did are deed Mizzy baby, Morrison should die, Adam doesn't deserve anybody, he is a loser.'' ''WHY IS THAT, HUH? ADAM WAS THE BEST THAT

YOU HAVE EVER HAD AND YOU JUST THREW HIM OUT.'' '' You don't understand he sleeps with everyone and anyone, he would sleep with King and

that is just gross.'' ''LISTEN HERE, I HAVE KNOW ADAM SINCE WE WERE TEENAGERS, WE WERE AN ITEM FOR A LONG TIME, THEN HE WENT TO

SHAWN, I STILL LOVED HIM THOUGH WE WEREN'T TOGETHER, I WILL ALWAYS LOVE HIM, THEY WERE TOGETHER FOR 3 YEARS, THEN PAUL CAME

AND TOOK SHAWN AWAY FROM ADAM. RANDY CAME TO ADAM'S AID AND WAS LOVING HIM FOR 2 YEARS TILL YOU CAME AND BROKE THEM APART,

ONLY GOD KNOWS WHY. IF YOU CALL ADAM ANYTHING OR DO ANYTHING TO HIM OR TO ANYONE IN WWE AGAIN THE WHOLE COMPANY WILL COME

AFTER YOU WE ARE ALL TIRED OF YOUR SHIT AND YOU ARE JUST TALKING ABOUT YOUR OWN SELF AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION MORRISON AND

MATT ARE TOGETHER, NOT ADAM AND MORRISON, YALL HAVE SOME GUTS AND IF MORRISON DIES YALL ARE GETTING IT.'' ''We're not scared, you

and Adam can go back loving on each other, he is just a throw away who can't get anyone. I did toss him like a doll because he is just that.'' Adam

was so mad and beyond crying, he went to hit Chris and Miz with a chair among other things and Jay did the rest. When they were in the hallway

Adam couldn't hardly breathe he still wanted Chris and was still crying. He couldn't see where he was going so Jay picked him up and took him to

the car.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jay and Adam got to the hotel and settled down the tears came back to Adam. ''Jay what did I do to Chris?'' ''Baby, you did nothing, Chris ]

thinks he could play you.'' ''What if I came home...'' ''No baby, if you came home earlier or later he would be the same way.'' ''It's my fault..'' ''Adam,

baby, just fall, just fall apart, fall into these arms of mine, I'll catch you every time you fall, go on and lose it all, every doubt, every fear, every

worry, every tear, I'm right here, baby fall.'' Adam fell into Jay's strong arms while he cried. Jay knew what Adam wanted, to be loved, for someone

to love him and please him, but was it too soon? Jay laid Adam down on the soft bed that they were going to share that night and kissed Adam's

lips. ''That felt so great babe, I can't believe you still want me.'' ''Baby, I wanted you since the first time we made love, then you went and found

someone else, I understood, you needed to have space. When you were with Shawn, Randy, and Chris, all I wanted was to have you, but you

were happy with them, I was happy for you.'' ''I can't believe I couldn't see that the only one I truely loved was you. Why couldn't I just accept

that you didn't care if I won belts, you still loved me, I am so sorry, can we try this again?'' Jay kissed him again and laid down on him, Adam knew

the answer was a yes. Adam ripped off Jay's shirt and licked over his chest and Jay did the same to Adam. They were taking off their pants when

Jay's phone when off. ''It's Matt.'' Adam was almost in tears, he knew what kind of shape John was in and knew what Chris could do to someone

alone, it could be deadly, because he almost had it done to him 2 weeks before the trip. Jay had put the phone on speaker so Adam could here

too. ''JAY, JAY, CAN YOU HEAR ME?'' ''Yes I can please calm down.'' ''I CAN'T, JOHN IS DYING, HE IS ON THIS MACHINE AND WON'T WAKE UP. HE

LOST THE BABY, OUR BABY.'' Jay and Adam went speechless, they thought the baby was Miz's, Chris and Miz are in so much trouble. ''We are all

sorry, we will be up there later.'' ''HURRY I NEED SOMEONE HERE WITH ME. CALL JEFF.'' ''I will, I just need for you to calm down.'' ''I CAN'T, I GOT TO

GO BE WITH JOHNNY.'' Jay hung the phone up and called Jeff. ''Jeff, Matt needs you at the hospital, he's all panicky.'' ''Damn Jericho, and Miz, they

don't know how much drama they are causing and they will pay for all of this.'' ''They sure will, I will get everyone together except them to go see

Matt.'' ''OK I best get going.'' ''Yeah bye.'' ''I'm sorry babe, we can't play tonight, you call Cena's, Paul and Shawn, and Cody and Ted, and I will call

the rest.'' ''OK babe I love you.'' ''I love you too!''

They were all at the hospital around 5am and was all talking about Jericho and Miz. ''Adam did Chris do this to you?'' Paul asked. ''Yes, he did,

almost, he held me down and pushed and pushed his way in me and I told him to stop but he didn't. I was bleeding and screaming out in pain,

then there was a voice like it was sent from above at the door who saved me and that was Jay. I love him so much, he is the only reason why I

am still around.'' Adam had a seat on Jay's lap and Jay rocked him as he cried and shook. Adam was shaking just reliving that horrible night. ''Why

did you stay with him as long as you did?'' ''H-He t-told m-me i-if I-I l-left, h-he w-was g-going t-to k-kill m-me a-and J-Jay, I-I c-couldn't r-risk h-

him.'' Jay shushed Adam and licked away him tears and trying to calm him down, and rocked him somemore.

Matt came out in tears, ''Thanks for coming guys, yall are like family to me. I don't know how I will get through if Johnny goes.'' ''Don't talk like that,

I went and saved Adam from Chris just like you save John from Chris so John can live, give him some time and he will come out of it.'' ''Ok, I will.''

The nurses were talking about someone who needed help breathing and Matt swore he seen them go in John's room. John and Randy went to

Matt's aide and helped him to his chair. ''Hey babe just calm down, there you go, it's going to be ok.'' Matt started crying again just picturing John

coming out to fight someone on a Monday night, the slow mo, his jacket, his shades, and his long black hair, which was now cut short because of

Chris and Miz. John and Randy was rocking Matt trying to calm him down, the news that was fixing to come would get Matt started all over again.

The doctor came out, ''Mr. Hardy, I have some news to tell you, would you please come with me?'' ''I'm sorry doctor but this is all mine and John's

family you can tell all of us.'' Matt said because he couldn't handle the news by himself.

Sorry for the cliff hanger, that was all I could think of. Take as many of these as you need. *Box of Tissues*


	3. Chapter 3

Just Fall 3/

''What is it doctor?'' Cody asked with tears in his eyes. Matt and Adam were crying because they had a bad feeling that this was the end. ''I am

truely sorry, but we lost Mr. Morrison, he was just too far gone when he got here. We did everything we could for him, but it wasn't enough. I am

so sorry.'' Matt dropped down on the floor and cried, yelled, and screamed Miz's and Chris' names. The others cried and wept. Adam had never

seen Randy cry but this just killed Randy's happiness. ''Randy I am here for you just like everyone else is.'' ''I know Adam, I just can't believe it

happened on my birthday. This day every year I will remember of this day and not celebrate it. I am regretting telling John some things I should

have never told him, he isn't even gone a day and I miss him so much.'' ''We all do, and it is really hard on Matt, knowing he lost his lover and

baby at the same time. I should have told John not to go in to see Chris or Miz...'' Jay came over and wrapped them both up into hugs and told

them that everyone was leaving, that they couldn't bear seeing John, dead, he was so full of life and now he was dead. Jeff had stayed behind

with Matt, the others were going back to the company and tell Mr. McMahon what had happened.

The way over there they were thinking of how they could do horrible things to Miz and Chris. ''Cody and I will tell Miz that Chris is cheating on

him.'' Ted said. ''Yeah and I can tell Chris the same.'' Phil said smiling. ''HELL NO, I AM PUTTING MY FOOT DOWN ON THIS DAMN IDEA. I CAN'T TAKE

THE PAIN OF LOSING ANOTHER FRIEND TO THEM.'' Adam said. ''We are not doing this, calm down babe we are not doing this.'' Jay told everyone,

but they had to do something.

Mr. McMahon had just gotten off the phone when they all walked in, ''How can I help you guys, this beautiful morning? Oh by the way, Happy

Birthday Randy, how does it feel to be the big 3-0 today?'' Randy cried and almost fell to the floor if it wasn't for John C. who was right behind him.

''What did I say?'' McMahon asked. The only person who could talk was Heath but not clearly. ''We lost Morrison t-this m-morning.'' Heath lost it.

''Lighten up guys, what do yall mean lost? As in someone took him and now we don't know where he is?'' ''N-No, h-he's d-dead.'' everyone was

crying except McMahon. ''I knew one of these days he would have done this but I didn't know this soon. I didn't think he would, he was so full of

life, everything going right for him, it just goes to show what drugs will do to you.'' Hunter was tired of Vince's ways of talking, he got beside him

and thump him on the head. ''Damn Vince if he was happy he wouldn't killed himself, use your damn brain, John didn't do this, your 2 favorite boys

did, Chris and Miz.'' ''W-wha? They wouldn't hurt a fly, I don't believe it.'' ''Well believe what you want to, believe that Morrison killed himself, but

don't come to us when they do this to you, king, Matt, Josh, Michael, or Justin.'' ''Oh I won't Hunter because it will never happen.''

They all walked out the room, that night will be a very hard night to handle. 4 months earlier Ted had lost his father to cancer and tonight he will

be saying farewell to a great friend and coworker. Adam sat on the chair next to a computer and next thing he knew that some kind of youtube

video had popped up, it was a Morrison tribute that some fan made. It was like he was there with them and to tell them that it will be ok. Aint No

Make Believe started playing on the screen and then John came out doing his thing with the slo mo. Adam cried and shook. ''Whatcha watching,

oh its a video of John, isn't it to soon to watch this?'' John C asked. ''John, I didn't play this it just popped up.'' Jay was there to turn off the

computer. ''Babe we have a hard night ahead you want you write a letter for Morrison, we are having a memorial tonight on Raw for him. I will

help you write it.'' ''Yeah, I-I need for him to know I didn't want it to end this way and we were so close even though it didn't look like it.'' Jay

knew Adam was in no shape to walk so he picked him up and took him to his room. ''Just breathe babe.'' ''That could have been you that Chris and

Miz did it to and you will be dead and I wouldn't knew you loved me and...'' Adam got a very passionate kiss from Jay. ''Babe,

quit...stop...please...it is so hard for me to watch you like...this.'' ''I know and I am sorry for doing it, maybe Chris is right you should toss me out.''

''Adam Copeland-Reso I will do not a thing I love you, I l-o-v-e- you, and I will never leave you.'' ''Did you just call me Adam Reso?'' ''Yes, I did, I

love you so much babe and I know this is a bad time for me to do this but I need you, I can't see you leave or go away from me. We you want to

we will have a big or small wedding. Please babe say yes, will you marry me?'' Adam thought he was in a dream, he cried and said yes, he ran into

Jay's arms and he picked Adam up. ''I love you Adam Reso!'' ''I love you Jay Reso!'' After that surprise they had a letter to write. Adam had written

with Jay's help, it read, ''John, I could have told you so many things not to do but I didn't, I miss you so much, you and I were so close. John, I will

miss every little thing you did there will never be no other wrestler who will come out like you did in slo mo ever again. Tonight will be the only

exception we will do it in your memory but only this one time. Randy misses you so much, he thinks he will not have a party but he has another

thing coming, you will not want us to be sad or Randy to be sad on his birthday. John, I love you so much I wanted you to know that me and Jay

are getting married, we are going to do it on your birthday, I am finally getting married. I wish you will be there but I know that you will be smiling

down on us from above, you did so many good things to people. We all tresured the times we had with one another. I didn't want you to end like

you did, I am so sorry. No one can ever wear your jackets, those shades you wore, or even have the same long black hair as you did ever again.

You owned that and no one can never have. Here is a poem just for you John, You never said I'm leaving, You never said goodbye You were gone

before anyone knew it, and only God knew why. A million times we would have needed you to come and comfort us, and a million times we will cry.

If love alone could have saved you, you would still be here will us. In Life we love you so much and in death we will still. In our hearts you hold a

place that no one will ever fill. It broke our hearts to lose you, but you didn't go alone, for part of us went with you the day God took you home.

R.I.P. John I know you will be watching. It was 7:57 pm, Adam told everyone that it was ok to cry and be depressed but would John wanted to

see them like that? ''We will be depressed and happy both, we knew the times we had with him will be with us forever and forever and one day

we will all meet again.'' Jay said to everyone. It was show time Adam had been asked to start the show on behave of his coworkers. ''Hello, WWE

Universe I come to you tonight to bring you some sad news. One of our coworkers, who is part of our family John Morrison has...'' Adam was

interrupted by a phone call from Jeff. ''Adam, John is alive! I will tell you the news later after Raw.'' Adam went on and said, ''John Morrison is alive

and well! We are going to have a fabulous show ahead of us and by the way I am getting married to my partner Christian!'' There were cheers

from the audience, and he then looked on the faces of his family working what the hell just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Just Fall 4/

Jeff had just seen John in the hospital and called Adam at the Raw event, he went out and told Matt to see John, he didn't tell him that John was alive, he made like John was dead. "Matt, you need to go see John and tell him one last time you love him." "I can't, I just can't go in and say that, I wished I could turn back time and never left him, then he wouldn't be like this, I rather be dead with him." "Big brother, come on, you are going in there with me, you help me and Phil get straighten out and reunited, I am going to be there for you in your time of need. Let's go." Matt only nodded his head through his tears.

They went in and Matt seen John in a white blanket, pale, everything unplugged, and dead. Matt went to John and touched his face and to tell him things. "John, I am sorry for leaving you, can you ever forgive me? I wish you can. I love you so much and I will miss you." Matt stopped talking because he was crying so much now, and he was looking down at the floor, he sat on the floor just crying. John moved his hand and rubbed Matt's back. Matt felt a familiar touch and looked up and seen John smiling. "Yes baby, I forgive you, you are my lover, friend, and father of my baby." "The baby died, John." "No, Matty, it was dying but he is just fine now. He is a miracle and we will have him in 3 months." "Oh, John, you are my everything. I love you and little Lucky so much." "Lucky, I love that name for our little boy." Matt kissed John, oh how he missed him. "Lucky Cannon, how about that?" "Sure babe, he'll be a Hardy that's for sure because he isn't patient, just like his father isn't patient to take me home." Jeff had left when John woke up but he was now back in the room.

"John, you ready for some visitors?" "You know I do!" Randy came in, he was in tears. "John, I am so glad you are alive, when we came up this morning they said you were dead. I am sorry for screaming and yelling all those times towards you, do you know that you are my best friend?" "Yes, I do and you are my best friend too and I love you. The reason why the doctor told yall this morning that I was dead was because I told them to say that, you know why? It is April Fools! I finally fooled yall! By the way I didn't forget your birthday, Happy Birthday Randy!" Randy was laughing though his tears. "Hell, Damn, John, you really fooled us. We shouldn't have told you last year that Matt was retiring." "Yeah, yall shouldn't have." "When you left hath night you wasn't fooling were you?" "NO, I wasn't, when I went in that night to tell Miz that the baby wasn't his, he was with Chris and they held me down and beat me, and that is all I remember. How does Uncle Randy sound to you?" The tears came back, "I am honored, thanks!" "I watched what happened tonight on Raw, how yall all came down like me in slo mo and the glasses, it was great!" "It was for you!" "I cried at Adam's speech he gave, where is he?" "He and Jay said that they will see you when you get out." "Then I will see them later tonight then, the doctor has already released me."

Jeff had a call from Adam he told Jeff to tell everyone to meet him in Suite 100 for a party. Jeff was in the room with everyone including Randy, who the party was for, all Jeff said was, "Adam called and said to meet him at suite 100 for something, he wants to tell us something." Jeff never told Adam that John was coming home that night so it would be 2 surprises in store for that night.

Matt was packing up his things so he and John could go home. Jeff came in and said, "Big bro, I know you and John wants to go home but Adam want's all of us to go to his suite for a surprise party for Randy." "Ok we'll go." John nodded to Jeff.

30 minutes later John, Matt, Jeff, Phil, Cena's, Ted and Cody, and Shawn and Hunter were all at the Suite door, Randy knocked on the door. Jay and Adam both came and opened it, "Come in guys, Happy Birthday again Randy!" Adam said with tears. "Adam are you ok?" "Yeah, kinda, I don't know why I am like this." "I must have made you cry." John said getting out from behind Randy. Adam ran up and gave him a huge hug. "John, I was so worried about you, I wrote a letter about you..." "I know, I heard it, please quit crying, you, Matt, and Randy must have been crying about me all day. You are my best friend too." They all hugged each other somemore.

Matt and John told everyone to sit down because they had some news to share. John was sitting in Matt's lap and started the news. "Matt and I loves each other, we have been seeing one another for 7 months, yall may have

heard the news that the baby I share with Matt died, it was dying but he is alive and well. Matty and I are going to name him Lucky because he and I are lucky to have survied the attack and Cannon is because when his dad Matty gets made he goes off like a Cannon and of course he is a Hardy. Here comes the big news, Me and Matty would love yall to be Uncles to Lucky if yall want to?" They all spoke up and said yes. "Now, what is the news about Adam and Jay?" "We are getting married on your birthday." "Lucky is going to be here by then, I love the idea it will be on my birthday." "Yeah, it is only 5 months away." "Don't remind me, I will be another year older." John chuckled.

The party lasted about 2 hours and when they all left, Adam got sick. Jay had to get Adam a bucket because he couldn't make it to the bathroom. "Babe did you eat too much tonight?" "No, I couldn't eat enough." Adam knew what he had to do, even though it may hurt his relationship with Jay. _God please help me through this and please don't make this destory my relationship. _"Jay before I tell you something, I wil understand it if you want to leave." "Aw babe, don't cry, you don't have to think about it, I am in the long run with you no matter how difficult it will be,I am going to stay with you forever." Adam took a huge breath, and said tearfully, "Jay, I am pregnant with Chris' baby, I am sorry I just put the role of fatherhood on you." "Baby, Chris will never know you were pregnant with his child, and I love to play the fatherhood role, I love kiddos!" Adam laughed through his tears, "Thanks for making me feel better." "That is what I needed to see! I needed to see you smile." "I am about 8 weeks along, I went to the doctor's today." "I can't believe my dreams are coming true, getting married to my best friend and becoming a daddy too!" "It won't bother you that Chris is the father?" "No, because I know Chris is the one that got you this way but I know in my heart that I am the real father. I hope we can have more when the time comes." "Yes, we will, I love you so much!" "I love you too!" Jay went over and picked Adam up and wiped away his tears. "Well Matty and Johnny isn't the only ones that will become parents this year." "Yeah, we are too! When are we going to spread the news?" "We can go to the company and tell them in the Reso's room." "Yeah, we can and yeah we can name our room the Reso's"

When they got to the company everyone was in the locker room. Jeff and Phil were making out. "Damn, boys, go to yall's room, you don't see me and Shawn making out in front of everyone." Hunter said. Right before Hunter sat down Shawn put a huge kiss on him. "We seen it know!" Jeff said snickering. "Sorry to interrupt guys but we are going to tell you 4 some news before the others." Adam said. "What?" Hunter asked. "Well yall are going to become uncles for a second time, one for Lucky and one for mine and Jay's child who will be here by Christmas." Adam said with Jay's big hands wrapped around his waist. Jeff, Phil, Hunter, and Shawn were speechless. Randy walked in and asked, "Is there something on my face?" "No, Randy, Adam is pregnant! We will be Uncles twice." Hunter said so excited. "Really!" Randy asked. "Yes, Adam and I are going to have a little one in 7 months!" "Damn, pretty soon everyone is going to have kids running around." "Yeah, if we want kids Shawn, we better get a move on." "What about you, can't you carrry it?" They were argueing back and forth, so Jay and Adam left and went to their room.

"Looks good don't it?" Jay asked Adam, holding up a sign that said, "Room of Jay and Adam Reso," "I love it, I love you so much." "I love you too!" "I was just thinking back a few years ago when John came blasting in the locker room and yelling that Randy was number one on twitter and John begged and bugged Randy until he make a twitter account." "I remember that too, that night I remember Randy telling John that he wished he could have been on his team at Summerslam with him, you, and the others. John told him that don't feel bad about not being on his team because he wanted Randy to bring the gold home and he did." "I remember that Summerslam, every little Nexus' got their asses kicked and beat into the ground, the best part was when Hunter came out unexpectantly and pedigreed Wade Barrett." "Oh that was some night." "Hey since every wrestler except us has twitter why don't we make one?" "That is a great idea, Addy!" They got on the internet and made their accounts. Adam's of course was RatedRSuperStar, and Jay's was ChristianCage. Adam didn't want to explort the baby news yet so all he put was, "I am so great to be alive and well!" Jay wrote back to him and said, "Me too BB, and with me being with you makes my days." In 30 mins time they had almost 100,000 followers combined.

They were tweeting with others when Adam heard a gunshot and another one. It came from Chris' room, Adam started crying and shaking. "Baby what's wrong?" Jay asked. "I heard 2 gunshots and they came from Chris' room." "Come on lets go."

They walked to the room and found a note and seen blood coming out from the room. Adam took the note an it read.

"Adam or whoever is reading this,

I am sorry for causing yall grief, I am sorry for cheating on Adam, it was my fault. To Matt, I am sorry for what I did to Morrison, I hope you can forgive me. The reason why I killed Miz and then myself is because he is a bad person too, so I killed the 2 bad people in the company. I wished I could have listened to Adam and because nice and lovable but I fought and fought him. I am sorry for almost killing you Adam, and I know about the baby. I also know that you and Jay will be the best parents any child could ask for. To Randy, I am sorry for breaking you and Adam up but I have to explain, John needed you that is why. I hope yall can forgive me of my actions, I have already made peace with yall and God and I will see yall when yall make it home. Goodbye my friends.

"Y2J"

Chris "Jericho" Irvine

Adam didn't cry none he just smiled, he forgives Chris and happy that Chris has made peace with them and God. He hopes that it will be a long time before they meet up in Heaven. Jay told him that they were both dead, which Adam already knew that by the letter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: While waiting on the babies to be born and after 2 deaths, one of the men is going to go though some more rough times.**

It had been 4 months since Chris and Miz's death, they were finally having a memorial for them at the WWE. As soon as the pictures and video's played all of the coworkers of Chris and Miz started to cry. Chris was so good when he started out being Y2J, when he became heel it wasn't a character, it was real. "Breathe baby." Adam said to Jay who was gasping for air when he saw the videos of back in the older days when they teamed. Adam had Jay's face buried in his chest. "It's going to be ok babe, Y2J is back and we will see him one day. You feel the baby moving around, she is wanting to know what's going on and why we are so sad." Adam had tears forming when he seen the clips of when they won the tag team belts.

Matt and John were over in the other room, John didn't want to be apart of it and he was on his last month of the pregnancy and he didn't need all the drama. Adam and Jay went over to them and hugged them. "How's baby Lucky doing today?" Jay asked kissing the very big bump. "He is getting restless like we are and I don't think it will be long now before he makes his debut." John said hugging his belly. "What about little Nicole?" Matt asked. "She's tossing and kicking, she still has almost a month before she can arrive. The way she is kicking I may have to go get check tomorrow." "That would be good and to be on the safe side." John said as they said goodbye to each other. "I'll pray that baby Nicole will be ok." Matt said. "We'll pray for Lucky too! We love yall." Jay said.

2 AM the next morning, Jay woke up with wet everywhere on the bed, the first thing that crossed his mind was Adam and the baby, he woke up not expecting to see what he did, he was shocked to see Adam bleeding. "ADAM, ADAM, WAKE UP." "J-Jay is that you, I-I w-weak, v-very..." "Baby, please leave your eyes open, we need to go to the hospital." "N-No, she can't c-come n-now..." Jay didn't waste anytime it was a matter of time or death. The hospital was 2 doors down and Jay carried Adam to it.

"How may I help you?" "YOU CAN FIND ME A DAMN DOCTOR, BITCH, I NEED A DAMN DOCTOR NOW." "Calm down sir." "NO I WILL NOT, MY 2 LOVES ARE DYING..." Just then the doctor came up. "Jay, what happened?" "I don't know please help them, please?" "I'll try my best but to me he already lost too much blood." Jay cried and shook. "Just please help them."

2 hours later Jay's heart broke the doctor said that the baby was coming and she was too far down and the only way that she could be born was natural. The problem was that Adam was so weak and couldn't push, the doctor also told him that it may help if Adam got a blood transplant but he couldn't promise anything. Jay nodded and cried he was, if the blood transplant would help Adam and the baby live.

The nurse had asked it there was anyone she could call and he told her John and Randy Cena at the WWE Headquarters. He didn't want to call John and Matt because John was due any day and he might hurt the baby worrying. John and Randy ran to Jay and Jay cried so hard on them. "Baby, it's going to be ok." "I am trying to tell myself that but the scene I woke up to this morning is telling me the end is near." Randy had Jay buried in his chest and John was rubbing his back. "Why, Why do these things happen for." "Nobody knows baby, just have faith that they will be ok." Just then they seen John and Matt come in, Lucky was coming today. "Jay what's wrong?" John said between breaths. "Don't worry about me, I'll tell you after you have Lucky." Matt knew something was terribly wrong, he gave Jay a quick hug, "It's going to be ok." he said.

The doctor came out and said that Adam was reacting to the blood quick and they could save both of them if they hurry. "THANK YOU GOD!" Jay yelled and ran to the room where Adam was which was in the birthing room. "Ok baby, we need to push to get Nicole out." "Baby...But...I" "Adam please." Jay got behind Adam in the bed and sat him on his lap and helped him push. "Baby...it...hurts...so...much.." "I know baby, doctor can you see her head?" "Yeah, 2 more great big pushes and she should be out. Adam come on I know you can do it." Jay pushed Adam forward and held him there for 10 seconds, then again for 20 more seconds. They heard a cry and Adam fell on Jay's chest and cried, Jay was in the crease of Adam's neck crying. "Congrats yall, meet your daughter. Adam you and her are very blessed to be alive. I'll leave yall alone for 5 mins before they take this cutie to the nursery." "Thanks doctor so much for bringing my love back and for bringing our daughter into this world." "You are very welcome, thanks for the entertainment yall bring me when I watch WWE."

Jay and Adam were alone with Nicole Renee Reso when Matt came in so happy, tears in his eyes. "I'M A DADDY!" "And an Uncle!" Adam said getting his strength back. "I can see that, John is in the room across the hall with Lucky, he is so beautiful, so is Nicole, she is so big being a preemie." "Yeah, I thought I might had lost them both this morning." Jay told Matt the rest of the story. "Adam we were worried when we saw Jay this morning, but you look great now!" "I feel great!" he kissed Jay and Nicole. "When yall feel like it go to the nursery and see Luck." "Ok we will, she is going to be there soon." "Well we will see yall later. Love yall." Matt said hugging them all.

Nicole and Lucky were right beside each other, Nicole had blue eyes and blond stubble on her head and some freckles. Lucky had black hair, brown eyes, and looked like John. Lucky will be a ladies man when he gets older. Lucky tried to reach for Nicole and smiled. Jay picked her up and Matt picked Lucky up and he touch Nicole on the hand and slobbered on her cheek. "Aw, that's sweet!" John and Adam both said with happy tears. Randy and John came in and Randy said, "Give me those cute babies!" John and Randy were taking turns holding them. "Yall made some beauties!" John said as he gave Randy Nicole. "Thanks John." Matt and Adam said. "We should've taped them kissing while ago." "Aw" John and Randy said. "When are yall going to have one?" "We were thinking about have one, maybe by next month at the wedding one of us will be pregnant!" The nurse came in and told them to let the babies rest for the day so they could be rest for the next day when they got released. Randy, John, Matt, John, Jay and Adam all went to cafe and talked more about the babies.


	6. Chapter 6

Jay and Adam were finally having their wedding but how much drama did they have to go through to get there, and how much sadness.

8 months after Lucky's and Nicole's birth Adam and Jay were finally saying "I Do" to one another in 2 weeks. They delayed it because they were helping Matt and John get back on their feet after losing Lucky just 4 weeks after he was born. Lucky had a brain tumor and the doctors tried all they could but Lucky was a very sick baby. John and Randy expecting wasn't helping the healing process very much either but they were all excited and awaiting the birth of the new baby, which was any day.

John and Randy was sitting in their room and Randy loved being pregnant, not the mood swings but having a child would fulfill his and John's life. It would also hurt 2 dear friends who tried all they could to save their baby. Randy silently prayed, "Dear Lord, please let us make the right choice and don't think we didn't want this, we do, but I also know that you took a special little boy before his time and his parents are still blaming their selves lord, we knew that they didn't do anything to that baby, it was your will. Please make this happen so they will stop grieving. Amen." John looked in Randy's eyes and he knew the question he was fixing to be faced with. "John, babe, I know we tried very hard to conceive, babe, Matt and John are so lost, I really hate to do this but..." "Yes." John said softly and brought Randy into a hug and wiped the tears that were escaping his eye. "Yes babe, I will let you give our child to our friends who needs him the most. I love you Randy!" "I love you too babe and we will have another baby when the time is right."

Jay had Adam in his arms; they had just sung Nicole to sleep. "She really misses Luck" "I know, Adam, I don't know what would have happened if it was Nicole instead of Lucky." "Babe, it is a hard and long road ahead for them but they will make it, I know they will. Can you believe that in 2 more weeks we will be joined?" "I have been joined ever since I laid my eyes on you Adam Copeland when we were just teenagers. I also know that it will be a hard road, I can't imagine the pain of losing a child." "Babe, I need to tell you something that has been on my mind since Luck died and been on my heart for 6 years, come get in the car with me babe. I drive you there and tell you." "Adam, what's going on, wait, hold on I'm coming."

Adam drove Jay to a little cementery outside of town and Jay didn't know what was going on Adam didn't say nothing, just stayed quiet the whole way. The got out and saw Randy and John there, "Babe, look there's Randy and John over there." "Yeah" Adam said looking sad, "Please come with me." "You know I will follow you anywhere." They walked over to Randy and John who were in tears. "Hey, Randy, what's...?" Jay couldn't finish his sentence he looked down and saw 2 little headstones that read, Keith Adrien Copeland-Orton, Daddy's Baby Boy, and, Abbie Kay Copeland-Orton Daddy's Baby Girl. In between them it had said, "We Are Going to Miss Our Babies, Fly with You Perfect Wings. We Love Yall." Jay stood beside Adam and held him to his chest. "Babe, Randy, I'm sorr.." was all Jay could say before he felt tears running down his face, he had no idea that had happened, he looked down at the stones and they read, Born: February 1st 2006; Died: April 23rd, 2006. Those times and days Jay were in TNA and he wished he had heard about this.

John spoke first and said, "Randy took me here because he wanted us to tell them they will become a Big Brother and Big Sister to the baby. Randy came here 2 days after Luck died and told them to help watch over him and to keep him safe." "Randy doesn't need to be here, he doesn't need to lose another one." Adam said crying and Jay was still holding him not letting him go. "Let me explain, Randy and I went through this together trying to become pregnant at the same time. We tried and tried until we found out we were. I carried Abbie and Randy carried Keith nine long months and when we had them we were thinking about marrying until we found out our babies had rare brain diseases and were slowly dying. We watched them suffer and it was so hard just knowing what the pain they were feeling. They finally gave up, their little bodies weren't strong enough to handle such a huge disease. I can remember the day and time they died, Keith went first April 23rd 2006, it was a Tuesday Night at 6:34pm and Abbie could feel that her brother was gone so she gave up at 6:40 PM that night. Randy and I thought it was the best not to get married and when Chris broke us apart we were heartbroken, but we knew what was going to happen to our other children if we had gotten married. We couldn't watch another baby die slow." Randy was crying nonstop John was comforting him and Adam was about to drop on the ground still crying, but Jay held him up and let him cry all he wanted to on him. "Babe, I am so sorry for not being here for you and Randy at the times yall needed me." "You are here with Adam and John is here with me and that all that matters." Adam was still crying over the stone and kissing them. "They would have been 6 today, I miss them so much." "I know Adam, they have and never will be erased from my life, the pain came back when Matt and John lost Lucky. I told John today that maybe the 3rd child I conceive the 2nd one with him will be ours to raise forever." "What happened to this one?" Adam asked kissing the stones. "Randy and I agreed to give our baby to Matt and John, yall know first hand how hard it is to lose a child."

Jay could see Adam struggling to stand so he held him even more close to him. "Aw, Rand, that is so sweet of yall." Adam said while Jay wiped his tears. "The lord took my babies away from me and gave me John and this baby. He took the babies away from Adam, gave him Chris who abused him and then Chris made a baby with him, but in the end he has a special guy that makes him smile even through his tears just look." Jay looked at Adam and saw the smile he had on his face and then he saw tears still streaming down his face. "I love you so much babe and thanks for showing me them." "You needed to know about them and Randy is right you make me smile when I am crying or when I feel like crying. I love you." Adam said hugging Jay and was trying to stop the tears.

When they went back to their rooms, Cody and Ted were in with Nicole and was playing peek-a-boo. "Aw, I see our little princess is up and playing with her uncles." "Yeah, Jay, she slapped Cody on the face this kissed it." "Aw, she wanted to say sorry." "Yeah, she sure has Adam's punch even if she is only 8 months, yall have a Diva Champion." Cody said tickling her. "Yeah, she does have a punch, especially when she doesn't have her nap out. She gets angry." "Well that teaches you Codes to not wake her up again." they all laughed.

Meanwhile Randy and John wanted Matt and John to know the plan because the due date was in 2 days and Randy could tell he wasn't going to make the 2 days. They went to Matt's room and found John crying. "Lucky would have been 8 months today." "I know we are going to get through this ok." Matt said as he hugged John. "Matt, Randy and I have some news to tell yall." "Ok, go ahead." "Well I want to give this child to yall." "We couldn't..." "Yes, yall will, I know the pain of losing a child, my baby girl and boy would have been 6 today." Randy's eyes filled with tears and he could feel the baby ready to be born. "Oh Randy." "We know yall will raise him great and since we are all together on the road we can see him." John finished he saw Randy in pain and Matt did too. "Ok we accept." "John...the...baby...ow.." John hurried Randy to the car and told Matt and John to come too the baby was coming.

5 hours later February 2nd Keith Lucky Hardy was born. "Please Randy, put Orton as his last name." Matt said after Randy told the doctor to put Hardy as the last name on the birth records along with John and Matt as parents. ''Matt he will be yalls so he will be a Hardy. Aw he has dimples and those eyes like my babe. Yall better watch out Nicole will be falling hard for him when they get older." "I know, everyone will be so happy." Keith was so healthy and John and Randy knew they made the right choice, they heard the laughs and seen the smiles they heard or seen in months.

February 14th Valentines Day

Michael and Alex, Justin and Heath, Hunter and Shawn, Matt and John, Randy and John, Jeff and Phil, and Ted and Cody stood beside Jay and Adam for their wedding. Josh and Matt carried Nicole and walked their child Johnathon who was 2 years old down the aisle to bring the rings. The ceremony started and the preacher told the guest that Jay and Adam wrote their vows for each other.

Jay said his first, "Adam, you are the only one who I can love with all my heart. You are my perfect mate, my perfect partner, and I'm yours. It is some kind of divine luck that we are together. We must never part again, we are meant for each other. As we look at one another we know the perfection of our love, we recognize each other. Here is my life and my heart that you stole when we first saw each other 20 years ago. Here I stand before you Adam Copeland, taking your hand and I know that nothing can tear us apart, even if it is a huge problem we will fight to stay together. I will love you forever, babe, I'm yours."

Jay wiped Adam tears away that shone in his eyes, his perfect baby blues. "Baby, I love you, I hope mine will add up to yours." "I love you Adam and they will be better than mine because they came from my babe, my love." Jay held Adam's hips and rubbed them and told Adam to go ahead and read his.

"Baby, I first like to mention I loved you since the first time we met, I remember that first Halloween we shared together, we dressed as Hulk Hogan and was bugging your mom with the "Brother this and Brother that" we must have said it over 100 times. We went around with the neighborhood kids to get candy and we found our friend Chris "Jericho" Irvine, I miss him, but I know that he is smiling down on us. If I had this day to live over I wouldn't change one blessed thing, not one single step that got me here with you again, I want to be here babe, and I belong here. I love you and Nicole more than anything. And what's more I don't want to live without you. You are my answer to a very big question, where's the rest of my heart? You are in my blood, you are all in my body and placed so deep that no one else is going to be able to get there again. I am standing here in front of you hand in hand and my biggest dream is happening. I love you Jason Reso so much that no one can take you away from me. I love you forever and ever. Babe, I know this is far away and I shouldn't be worried but when you go to Heaven you better buy a big enough casket so I can join you because I don't want to go through the rest of my life without you."

The preacher announced they were married and Jay kissed Adam and leaned him in his arms and rubbed over his chest. At the reception, Cody took the children to a room close by so they could hear the babies when they woke up. John and Randy were the first ones to say something. "We know you and Adam will have a great and happy life with each other. You 2 were the first ones who treated us like family when we first came out and told everyone about us. Yall understood, we love yall very much. When we were together all he ever talked about was you. He would have gone back to you after Chris threaten me but Chris took him away. John wants to say something now." "Jay, Adam, you are a perfect match and cute together too and yall will have a happy life together. When Adam was drafted to Raw he cried his eyes out because he missed you. Randy and I tried to comfort him but all he wanted was you to comfort him."

After everyone said things about them it was time for the first dance as partners. The song was "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" everyone was watching them dance. Adam had his head on Jay's shoulders and Jay had his big strong arms around Adam's waist. The next song everyone could dance to was Chris' song "Broken Soul" by the time the song was over everyone was crying or on the verge of tears.

Jay and Adam were on their way to Hawaii on their honeymoon. Nicole stayed with Hunter and Shawn they needed practice before their baby came. Shawn was 2 months pregnant and he barely showed but everyone knew he was pregnant by his bitchyness. When they settled in their hotel room with was by the beach, they called Shawn and Hunter to say they made it there safe. Adam told himself that if he got his way that night he would be pregnant before long.


End file.
